


Territorial

by IncubusDisaster



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Jealousy, Large Cock, Marking, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: Leon shuffled his feet for a moment. His toned, thick muscular legs, moving around in thin tights, beneath his lethally short shorts. You felt bad for checking him out when something was clearly wrong, but it was hard to look away. You shook the thoughts from your mind as Leon looked at you.“It looks like you like Raihan. I saw you two have a moment and-” his voice trailed off and then came back in a little quieter, “…I just thought there was something going on betweenus.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielle_amour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielle_amour/gifts).



> Leon x Reader fic commissioned by Amour! Reader has a vagina, but no set gender.
> 
> Excited to share my first Pokémon fanfic with you all!

It was the end of a long day in Galar, and you and your friends Raihan and Leon were sitting on a bench in Hammerlocke: eating some sweet tropical curry and watching the golden sun leave the sky.

Being the newest gym leader in Galar was a huge accomplishment and a daunting task all at the same time, but so far, everyone has been making you feel right at home. Especially the ones currently beside you. Raihan, the dragon-type gym leader, and Leon, the current champion and your long-time celebrity crush… that you couldn’t even believe you’ve been talking to now, like equals. Of course, you were just friends.

You looked up at the blend of warm colors in the sky. It was like the clouds were on fire, with strong reds, oranges and yellows, like Galar itself was welcoming you as its new fire-type gym leader. In this moment, everything just felt, right.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You said softly, taking in the sight.

“Yeah,” Leon and Raihan sighed in unison. Leon was also looking out at the sunset, but you couldn’t help but notice that Raihan was looking at you. You looked back at him and smile a little with a faint blush on your cheeks. Maybe Leon didn’t like you that way, but it was becoming clear that Raihan did. He was cute too. Maybe you could suppress your age-old crush and try to think about a new one.

That’s when Leon turned to the two of you, looking from you to him. Suddenly, Leon and Raihan locked eyes and they weren’t letting up. You felt an invisible tension building around you, but you weren’t quite sure what was happening.

When the two men finally broke eye contact, Leon looked at you. You met his gaze and detected a hurt in his eyes, but you weren’t sure why.

“Can I talk with you for a moment? In private?” Leon asked, standing up from the bench and tossing his empty plate in the trash can.

“Okay,” You replied hesitantly, not sure where this was going. You ate your last bit of your curry and tossed out your plate too. Following Leon, leaving alone Raihan on the bench.

You followed Leon to a spot where you are out of eyesight and earshot of Raihan: a little side alley between tall, purple castle walls. Leon shuffled his feet for a moment. His toned, thick muscular legs, moving around in thin tights, beneath his lethally short shorts. You felt bad for checking him out when something was clearly wrong, but it was hard to look away. You shook the thoughts from your mind as Leon looked at you.

“It looks like you like Raihan. I saw you two have a moment and-” his voice trailed off and then came back in a little quieter, “…I just thought there was something going on between _us_.”

You swallowed and felt your mind racing a mile a minute. You had had a huge crush on Leon for such a long time. Since the days where all you saw of him were battles on the TV and posters on the wall. Were you really caught so much in your own head that you were oblivious to the fact that Leon was also feeling something for you in return?

Raihan was much more forward, and sure, Raihan was cute. But Leon… he must have just been much more subtle. He left you wanting so much more that you didn’t know even his feelings. As you look to Leon in the shadows of the dusk-fallen Hammerlocke alley, you become dreadfully aware of the silence hanging between the two of you. You knew he was waiting for an answer and you wanted to phrase this right.

“I didn’t see it that way.”

Leon freezes in his tracks, listening to the very words he didn’t want to hear. He looked heartbroken, if only for a moment, before you spoke again.

“…But I want there to be. I like you, a lot. I just didn’t know you liked me too. You never really showed it, and I-”

At that moment, it felt like every emotion in Leon changed. He locked eyes with you and gently put a gloved finger to your lips, saying ‘ _shhh_ ’ before you could ramble anything else. His golden stare froze you and lit you on fire all at the same time: it was just as beautiful and brilliant as the sun that was setting on the two of you. Then Leon spoke, his voice dropping into a much lower register, “Would you like me to show it?”

A deep blush crept across your face, much deeper than earlier with Raihan. Seeing the man that usually looks out on crowds of thousands, millions, looking with all that intensity: just at you, took your breath away.

His bare hand and your back hit the purple bricks of the castle wall as you felt the space between you and the champion closing. Leon gently caressed your face with the back of his gloved hand.

This was everything you’d been wanting, and it was all happening so fast. How far was this going to go? How many times had you dreamed of this? You closed your eyes and gently parted your lips, ready for whatever Leon was going to give you.

For a moment, there was nothing. You wanted to second-guess yourself, but you were patient. You waited… and you were rewarded. The next thing you knew, you felt Leon’s lips meeting yours. His hot mouth started kissing you, much deeper and more passionately than you were expecting. Leon pinned your arms against the brick wall behind you.

It was very clear that this man wasn’t afraid to use his tongue. You kissed back and sucked at his tongue as you felt your head begin to spiral. When the kiss finally ended, you were desperate for air. You had no idea Leon felt so strongly about you, and you are starting to realize that maybe Leon didn’t know either, until he saw you blushing at someone else.

“Leon!” You shout breathlessly, still pinned against the wall in his domineering grasp. You open your eyes and speak in a more level-headed tone, “This is… everything I’ve been wanting with you. I just had no idea you-”

“I hated the idea of you with Raihan!” Leon blurted out, his voice intense, wavering and verging on primal, “I hated when he flirted with you! I get jealous easy, I know that…” You could feel a possessiveness forming in Leon that you had never seen before, “…And I don’t want to hide my feelings for you. And I want you to be mine. And I want everyone to know that you’re… _mine_.”

Your eyes widened as Leon leaned in again: a hunger in his disposition was building rapidly. You ready yourself for another kiss, but he went right past your face and his mouth met with your neck.

“Mmm…” Leon breathed hot against your skin, the scrape of his dark stubble rubbing against you. You could tell he was using all of his power to hold back for your sake, “Can I mark you?” He whispered gently, his long, luscious purple hair brushing against your shoulder, his words and heat, dancing in your ear.

You were at a loss for words. You had no idea that Leon was so territorial over you… but you loved it. You knew Leon could have anyone he wanted, he was the crown jewel of Galar, but here he was… with you. You shakily nod your head yes, but still felt that Leon deserved a verbal answer too.

“Yes…” Your voice was breathy, broken and fighting to leave your lips, “You can mark me… I’m yours, Leon… I always have been.”

Next thing you knew, Leon’s teeth were sinking into you as he kissed, bit and sucked at sensitive skin of your neck. You could feel yourself squirming as a moan passed your lips. Soon, Leon’s body was pressed up against yours. You feel his curves, his predominant pectorals and abs, through his shirt pinning you in place, followed by the feeling of a large, hard, hot bulge in his tiny shorts, pressing against your crotch.

Your face and body were both becoming fully flushed. You had no idea he was already so aroused. Leon began grinding against you, and fuck. _He was so rock hard_. You felt your crotch beginning to get damp from the stimulation.

“Is this okay?” He whispered in your ear with a broken gasp. You could tell how much he was liking grinding against you. He was beginning to sweat and flush and everything was getting so hot.

“Y-Yes… You’re so hard… You feel amazing there… Leon, I-” Your voice is getting shaky and you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter, like your body was desperately trying to prepare itself for what it hoped was to come next.

“I want to take you,” Leon growled, his voice getting as shaky as yours.

“Right here? Right now?” You said as if you were surprised, but in reality, it was all you wanted… and if you were going to be honest with yourself, you were going to be honest with him. Your tone changed to a sultry voice you didn’t even know you had inside of you, your half-lidded eyes locked on the man of your dreams, “…Take me, Leon.”

Leon grinned wide, finding your newfound confidence extremely attractive. Leon leaned in and kissed your cheek before kissing your lips again, just as deep.

Leon lets up his grip on your arms as he slides them to your hips and begins to pull down your shorts and underwear. You were suddenly aware of how public the space was that you were in, but in the moment you didn’t care. This moment was about you and Leon.

You studied his face, watching him checking you out. Looking at your soft, wet, exposed pussy. As your shorts fell to your feet, you kicked them aside and watched as Leon pulled down his own shorts and leggings.

 _Fuck_. His leggings must have been compressing him, because his cock was so fucking _big_. It was thick and hard, throbbing just for you.

Leon grabbed you, pushing your back against the bricks as the night fell around you. The wall was cold, but everything else was so hot. Your legs were in Leon’s grip and wrapped around his thick bare hips. He had such a nice ass that you could even see his curves from the front. Leon’s body was lethal, and right now, it was yours.

You were becoming just as aroused and obsessed as he was. You wrapped an arm around Leon’s neck, and used your free hand to grab his hard cock, feeling it twitch in your hand. Leon mewled as you touched him there and you helped guide his tip to your dripping hole.

You let go as his tip pressed against your hole and now both of your arms were wrapped around your lover’s neck. Leon gently began to push his hips forward and you could feel him beginning to enter you.

You clung to him tightly and closed your eyes, as your body tried to accommodate Leon’s sheer size. His tip is pushing inside of you and soon his shaft was sliding inside of your wet cunt. You tried to stifle a moan, but you couldn’t help it.

“A-ah…!! Leon, it’s so _big_ …” Your walls were throbbing around his pulsing cock and it was very clear what was coming next. As Leon fully sheathed himself inside of you, you adjusted slightly so you were ready.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You muttered under your breath as Leon began to move. He growled and groaned, and both of you were so worried that you would make too much of a scene.

“You’re mine…” Leon kissed you and then returned to your neck to bite you more and more. Now he rammed into you, hitting all of the right places over and over and again. His lips parted from your skin and he looked down at you as he picked up the pace, “Not Raihan’s, _mine_.”

It was all so much, the bitting, the cock size, the strength, the speed. You were already getting close. You squeeze your eyes closed again.

“L-Leon… listen, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle, you’re so-”

You open your eyes and you see the sexiest man in the world, ragged, sweating and coming undone from fucking you up against the wall. _Holy shit, was he about to-_

“I-” was all Leon could get out before he began coming full force deep inside of your cunt.

The heat and sensation were enough to push you over the edge too, “Fuck!! L-Leon!!”

You moaned that way too loud, but you didn’t care anymore. In the moment, you clung to Leon tightly feeling a seemingly never-ending stream of his seed filling you so well. So much of Leon was inside of you. _So much_. You let out one more whiny moan through your aftershocks and then it all comes to an end.

As Leon’s cock finally runs dry and softens, it slips out of you. Your arms just seemed to give out once your aftershocks passed and you fall limp back against the wall. Leon is just as hazy. You put your feet back on the ground and feel Leon’s semen dripping out of you and down your thighs.

You feel so thoroughly fucked. He came so much. You look at Leon’s cock again, and then back up at Leon, putting a hand on the marks he had left on your neck.

“You were amazing,” You and Leon both said in unison. You both blush and avert your gaze for a moment when you both notice a figure standing at the edge of the alley.

“So, this is what you two ditched me for, huh?”

“Shit,” You mutter grabbing your shorts and underwear off the ground to at least cover yourself up. You held them in front of you as to not be exposed in front of Raihan.

Leon worked his cock back into her tights and put his tights and shorts back up over his juicy ass and bulging cock, regardless of your slick all over it.

“Yeah, actually. It is. So, don’t you ever flirt with _my baby_ again. Or we’ll do it _again_.”

You looked at Leon surprised _. His ‘baby’? Were you an item now?_ You shook the surprise to deal with the situation at hand, cleaned up the best you could, slipping your underwear and shorts back on.

_And that’s when it hit you._

Embarrassment could wait.

Because all you could think about was that when the sun was still in the sky, you and Leon were just friends, but now… Your crush, your _idol_ , was yours. And you were his.

With this newfound knowledge and the confidence that came with it, you were feeling a little feisty, so you turn to Raihan and said:

“Actually, yeah. Flirt with me again, if it means he’ll do _that_ again.”

Raihan and Leon both looked at you in shock. Silence hung for a moment and then all three of you laughed together.

You laughed and smiled to yourself, about not just the joke, but everything, all at the same time. Even with Raihan being a little shit… That was Raihan. Raihan? Leon? The group? It all felt right. This was it. This was life. And you? Hell. You were the new fire-type gym leader. And you were ready to rock Galar with a man like Leon by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you want to see more Sword/Shield from me, because I have plenty of ideas😈
> 
> Want to get in touch or comment in private? I have a [website](https://incubusdisaster.carrd.co/).


End file.
